Normal
by DancerDearly
Summary: Just a quick single chapter story for Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy. Check out the cuteness of the two's first 'normal' date together. (Rated M for language. I do not own the characters. Just this story.)


_Alright, Harleen. It's a date. 3_

"She had to add the heart? She REALLY had to go and add the heart. Like I wasn't freaking out enough?! Ugh!"

Harley's place was a mess. Clothes were everywhere. A whole week to get ready, yet she spent the whole time daydreaming instead of preparing.

"Ooo. Sexy corset. Who doesn't love a sex-Wait! No! Tone down, Quinn."

On any other night, Harley wouldn't of hesitated, but she insisted on a completely normal date. Normal. Are we even allowed to do that? Ivy's words. Words that made her laugh. Not here usual force cackle. Her laugh. Her genuine laugh that only Ivy could get out of her.

Harley dove back into her ever-growing mountain of clothing.

 __

 _Yay! See you Friday, Pamela. Hehe. ;P_

"Good god. What could I have accomplished this week? Got everything ready for today by Tuesday. I could have cured cancer with the time I've spent staring at this text."

Ivy's place was almost obsessively clean, a sure sign of her nervousness.

"Too much to think about? Clean!"

Mother was to blame for that one. Ivy continued to stare at the cute text from here cute little nutball.

"Pamela. Heh."

Harley has called Ivy many things, usually various types of flowers that she was fond of, but NEVER 'Pamela'. This certainly threw Ivy off of her usually composed flow.

"Is she just really trying to sell this 'normal' date idea…or is she…"

The first time she read it, every plant in her loft could feel her heart skip a beat. Harley had gone from fun acquaintance, to friend, to best friend, to…ahem…'playmate', and now…Ivy wasn't sure what Harley was to her now or what she was to Harley. They had both calmed each other's storms. Harley helped her stop hating…well…hate less of humanity. Ivy helped Harley break away from something bad. REALLY bad. It was a bumpy road, but now they need each other. Harley keeps Ivy rooted. Ivy keeps Harley a 'functional kookaholic'. Harley words. Words that made her laugh. Not in her usual superiority complex laugh. Her real laugh. A laugh only Harley is allowed to hear.

Ivy took a look at her watch then one last look in the mirror. Pamela knows she's attractive, but she wants to be JUST right for Harley tonight. Hair let down, naturally curly. Makeup nice but not TOO night. Long sleeved green and black tshirt. Snug jeans. Black heals. Simple, but methodically chosen for today.

"Well. Here goes."

"Her idea. Her venue. Of course she's still late."

Ivy was sitting at a table inside of a Rave and Cluster's.

 _It's got games! Booze! Dancing! Greasy food! Lions! Tigers! Bears! Oh my!_

It was far too enthusiastic of an advertisement, so Ivy just couldn't deny the location. Though the people were a bit too loud for her taste.

"Um…Hey Pamela."

Ivy smiled and turned to greet Harley. She then forgot how words worked

Harley was about twelve minutes late. She planned on blaming traffic. The real reason was she kept staring at herself in the mirror. Not through vanity, but just pure stupefaction. Short blonde hair let down and straightened. VERY minimal use of makeup, which probably hasn't happened since the 9th Doctor. But what caught her eye the most was here cute and simple pink sundress. No fancy patterns. Just a simple cute pink sundress. It meant a lot to her. She went through hell for this little thing, but realized today that she never actually wore it. She was a little red walking up to her date. Her skin tone could rival a boiled lobster's when she was looking at Ivy's reaction to the dress.

She must have stood there for 10 whole seconds in silence before she could FINALLY force out a quick, for-the-love-of-god-please-kill-the-awkward joke.

"Ahem. Yo. Pam. Eyes. Up here. Hehe."

Ivy realized how long she must have been staring and joined Harley in her blushing and stood up in front of her.

"Haha. Sorry. It's just…you look so-"

"Weird? It's weird, right? Or too unexpected? I was gonna where a corset. I know you like em. But…I don't know. They felt like a bit much. Damn. Look at you rock your outfit, though. Nice rocker vibe. Shit. I overdressed, didn't I?"

"Harley."

"It's just that I went through some shit for this dress some years back and found out it still fit so I was like BOOM. Destiny! But that's dumb. Destiny probably ain't a thing, right?"

"Harley."

"But I still thought I looked cute. And weird. One of em. But weird is probably the right-"

Ivy gently placed her hands on Harley's cheeks. She then spoke just as gently to her.

"Harleen. One. Shut up."

She did.

"Two. Breathe."

She did.

"Good. Now three. I was going to say that you look cute."

" _Don't buckle."_ Harley mentally commanded towards her knees. _"Don't you fucking buckle on me."_

"Oh. Hehe. Thank you."

"So cute."

Ivy couldn't resist. She leaned in a bit to kiss Harley. Harley thought quickly and looked down, causing Ivy to kiss her forehead instead.

"I-Is this the shirt I stol-BOUGHT. Bought you?"

Harley convinced herself that it was a good save.

Ivy, not being stupid, obviously noticed the kiss avoidance, but went along with it.

They sat and ordered some of the aforementioned greasy food and booze. They talked about favorite past adventures, gossiped about heroes, made fun of their own past costume ideas and phase. Even a bit of politics slipped in. Plenty of good points were shared. Easy to forget that the infamous Harley Quinn is also REALLY smart Dr. Quinzel. The fact that she only really gets like this around Ivy probably doesn't help. After that, Harley dragged Ivy to various games. First was an alien shooter game, which Harley was a little too enthusiastic and competitive about. Next was a basketball game, which was fun for Ivy to crush Harley at as payback. And so on and so on. During it all, inevitable…let's say 'close' moments would happen. Perfect little moments for just a smidge of public displays of affection. Harley would always maneuver the moment elsewhere, putting a pile of confusion on Ivy. Little cheek kisses that Harley snuck in didn't help.

Ivy, not like the secretive little way Harley was avoiding her at ALL, got a bit blunt as they sat back at their table for a quick break

"Is something wrong, Harley?"

Harley nearly choked on a French fry

"What?! No! I'm having a blast, aren't you?"

"It's definitely more fun than I thought, but it feels like you've been avoiding me."

"Umm. Been next to you this whole time, Pam. Unless you mean that one time I had to use the bath-"

"Harleen."

"Oh. Yeah. That. Um…"

Harley began to fidget.

"Don't get mad…Its silly but…Remember how I wanted a normal date?"

"You may have mentioned that a few times."

"Har-har. Anywho, I know…well…fun things aren't exactly new for us."

"Mmmmmhmm."

"Again. Eyes up here, Dr. Isley."

"I passed biology with flying colors, Dr. Quinzel."

"ANYWHO…This is our first actual date…and well…in the movies and tv shows…kisses usually ends the date. Then all the fireworks and butterflies can get to wo-I know that look, woman. Don't you dare laugh at me."

Harley put on her best glare and directed it right at her date, who was trying and failing at holding back a laugh

"Snrk. W-what look?"

"Ugh!"

Harley put her face in her hands, giggling a bit with Ivy

"Ya know, I really do hate moments where you hear your silly ass plan out loud."

"It is pretty silly."

Harley stuck out her tongue at Ivy.

"Hehe. It's also incredibly adorable."

"Flatterer."

"You make it easy."

" _Stupid grin."_ Harley mentally commanded herself again. _"Dial back! Too big! What are you, a crushing teen?"_

She looked back up at a grinning Ivy.

"… _Stupid sexy Pamela."_

After successfully defeating that moment of awkwardness, the two went back to the date. Ivy was a good trooper, not trying to kiss Harley anymore. Harley did catch her biting her lip for resistance. Harley found it charming. And hot. INCREDIBLY hot.

After the festivities, it was finally time to head out. Ivy offered to take Harley home, but Harley, remembering the ungodly mess she made of her place, insisted it be the other way around. After a pleasantly quiet drive, the two made their way to Ivy's door. Then came the awkward again.

"Umm…Hehe. I had fun. Like, a LOT of fun"

"Yeah…Me too."

Silence again

"So…"

"So?"

Silence again. This time, though, Harley looked directly into Ivy's eyes. She saw everything Ivy was to her. Every moment she adored with her. The world just disintegrated around her. She-

They both gasped a bit. Harley didn't even notice that the whole time, she was leaning in more and more to kiss Ivy. Ivy, who seemed to be just as hypnotized, was in the same boat. Once their lips touched, however, things were VERY clear.

Ivy tenderly embraced Harley, kissing her softly. Harley had mentioned fireworks earlier, but that was an incredible understatement to what was happening. The kiss probably only lasted about twenty, maybe thirty seconds, but it felt like an irresistible eternity. Ivy moved her hands up to cup Harley's cheeks as they kissed. When she did, she felt that Harley's cheeks were wet…with tears.

Ivy pulled away and looked at Harley, who had tears gently moving down her cheeks.

"Ah…Why'd ya stop?"

"Are you alright, Harleen?"

She smiled.

"Yep. Tears-O-Joy."

"Why?"

"Because…this is real…this isn't a game to you. It's not a lie to me. You're here. You care. You won't hurt me…and I love you, Pamela."

"It seems Tears-O-Joy were contagious that night. Ivy pulled Harley in tightly. She never wanted to let go."

"I…I love you too, Harleen."

"Hehe. I believe you."


End file.
